Firebolt Test
by Finn Dameron
Summary: Poe takes Finn out late at night to test out his new Firebolt.


"Poe are you sure about this?" Finn asked nervously as they soared around the Quidditch pitch on Poe's newly acquired Firebolt. "Professor Organa said.."

"Finn relax you aren't going to lose your shiny Prefects badge if we get caught. I'll just say that it was my idea. Besides I'm allowed to try it out. We are fifth years now so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Well look who we have here? It's Poe and his handicapped boyfriend Flynn." Kylo Ren said as laughter filled the air from his two henchmen Hux and Phasma.

"Good one Kylo." Hux said

Anger flowed through Poe like lava as he looked back at Finn who put his face down in shame and tears began to fall down his face. Finn was an orphan who barely remembered his parents or how he ended up at the orphanage. One day one of the kids at the orphanage attacked Finn with a poker leaving him with a permanent scar all the way down his spine and pain whenever he attempted any kind of bending or stretching movement.

Poe reached the ground so fast that he didn't realize he was punching Kylo Ren senseless until he heard Finn's agonizing shout.

"Poe please stop please."

Poe glanced at Finn who had fallen to the ground probably after Poe's dramatic descent. Tears were flowing down Finn's face and Poe gasped knowing that Finn must be in so much pain.

Poe immediately dropped Kylo Ren and ran to Finn's side immediately putting Finn in his arms and wiping the tears from his eyes. "Finn baby are you all right? I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid. I was just so angry at that asshole that I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing."

Finn smiled and groaned in pain as another wave a pain hit his back.

Poe gathered Finn in his arms and turned towards the castle. "Come on let's take you to Madame Pomfrey she'll have you as good as new."

As Poe started to walk away from the Three Stooges Kylo Ren started yelling more insults. "Hey come back Quasimodo and Esmeralda I'm not finished with you."

Poe gritted his teeth he wasn't going to give Kylo the satisfaction by responding to him so he just kept on walking away. He would pay for hurting Finn like this he would pay the little shit.

A Week Later

Poe sighed in relief as he was greeted by the beautiful chocolate brown eyes of his boyfriend. He kissed his hand and practically jumped up and down in excitement from his chair. He was so happy that Finn was finally awake he had been so worried. He spent an entire week walking up and down the Slytherin common room wanting to punch Kylo Ren in his stupid face. However he knew that Professor Organa wouldn't be happy if one he used violence and two if he used it against her son yet again. He already got scolded and one hundred points taken from Slytherin for punching him before. He didn't seem it was fair though because he was defending his boyfriend, but I guess that what happens when your mother is a Professor and Headmistress of the school.

"P-Poe." Finn said weakly.

"I'm here Finn. I'm here everything is going to be all right." Poe said as he put Finn's hand in his and began to rub circles with his thumb.

Finn smiled. "Poe thank you."

"For what?" Poe asked.

"For always being there for me and taking care of me. Seriously I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. I'd probably still be wasting away at the orphanage."

Poe leaned forward and kissed Finn on the forehead basking in the close proximity to his boyfriend he has been so long without his touch and without touching him. "Finn it's you who saved me. I'm so glad that we bumped into each other."

"Literally," Finn said as he giggled. "Seriously I don't know how you're such a graceful flyer on your broom, but once it comes to normal human interaction you start flailing all over the place."

"Hey I'm very graceful in fact the girls seem to like it when I walk down the halls." Poe said with a wink.

Finn stuck his tongue out at Poe. "I bet they just fall for your impeccable Quidditch skills too."

Poe burst out laughing which caused a startled Madame Pomfrey to emerge from her office.

"Is everything all right? Oh darling you're awake." Madame Pomfrey exclaimed in alarm as she waved her wand and a potion appeared in thin air.

Poe smiled Madame Pomfrey was prepared for anything that's what comes with being the school nurse for a bunch of accident prone youth studying magic.

"Here drink some of this Mr. Finn it will help with the pain." Madame Pomfrey said as she handed Finn the potion.

Poe helped Finn sit up in bed as Finn winced in pain. "Finn? Are you all right? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Poe it's all right. It's just my back."

Poe sighed he wished that Finn didn't have to deal with this pain day to day. He didn't deserve it.

"Thank you." Finn said weakly as he was finally sitting upright in the bead.

"Anything for you love." Poe said as he grabbed the potion from Madame Pomfrey and put it to Finn's lips.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Finn asked as his eyes began to droop.

"Of course Finn I will always be here for you. I love you so much."

"I love you too Poe."


End file.
